Viaje al interior de los sueños de una esponja
by supercar207
Summary: Todo lo que buscaba era conocer los sentimientos de Bob, pero obtuvo mucho más que eso
1. Chapter 1

Viaje al interior de los sueños de una esponja

Era una noche tranquila en Fondo de Bikini y Bob Esponja se preparaba para dormir, algo más que necesario desde un evento que había cambiado sus sentimientos completamente.

Tras ponerse la pijama Bob se dispuso a dormir, cerro los ojos y permitió que el cansancio lo llevara a aquel lugar donde todo era posible y todo evento podria ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Texas, una ardilla llamada Arenita no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de sus amigos cuando dijo que probablemente volvería a Texas, pero en especial la de Bob esponja, no podría olvidar nunca su mirada de tristeza y como le había rogado que no se fuera y como al final, derrotado se había ido sin decir más que : Cuídate, adiós.

Ella sabia que el le ocultaba algo, puesto que antes de irse y tras rogarle le pareció escuchar en un leve susurro algo que le sonó como :Por qué si yo te quiero tanto, ademas tras alejarse en el cohete le pareció escuchar su llanto inconfundible suplicando que volviera y al voltearse a ver que ocurria vio unicamente el rostro de su amigo rodeado de lagrimas.

Arenita estaba pensando:

_No lo entiendo, porque Bob diria tal cosa, se que el me queria, yo era su mejor amiga, pero por alguna razón creo que el sentía algo más, necesito saberlo puesto que yo, yo, yo lo quiero mucho, mucho más de lo que el podría pensar, yo necesito saber que es lo que el siente por mi, lo necesito saber, lo necesito, lo necesito a el._

Y asi entre pensamientos una ardilla en Texas empezo a dormir pensando unicamente en volver al mar, a aquel lugar donde todo lo que ella buscaba y necesitaba lo habia obtenido y de una manera sumamente especial, de una manera muy, muy, muy amarilla y esponjosa


	2. Manos a la obra

_Disclaimer:Los personajes no son mios son de Nickelodeon y Stephen Hillenburg_

Tras mucho pensarlo, Arenita se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a Fondo de Bikini, además de que tenía que encontrar una forma de que Bob no la viera , pero encontró que solo durmiendo podría evitar ser vista.

Entonces creó una maquina que hacía que se pudieran visualizar los sueños de cualquier persona colocándose un casco a la persona con los sueños y un visor para la persona que lo iba a ver. Ya estaba preparada para volver al mar.

Tras avisarle a todos sus amigos, conocidos y a sus jefes simios que volvia al mar por un asunto importante, se puso su traje. se puso su casco y mando a un submarino a bajar hacia el Fondo de Bikini.

Al llegar, Arenita fue directamente a su casa-domo, que estaba algo agrietada por algunos lugares, pero no estaba tan mal para haberse ido 6 meses atrás, al entrar notó lo grande que era el domo y que el árbol se estaba marchitando pero no le dio importancia, puesto que tenia que ir a la casa de Bob Esponja.

Al llegar a la piña a la que tanto quería regresar, se dispuso a entrar con la llave que estaba debajo de la alfombra de Bob Esponja, que decía :Los problemas, ¿Que es eso?, Arenita sonrió al recordar cuando Bob le había enseñado esa alfombra y había dicho como broma _Oye Arenita, tu que eres tan inteligente dime , ¿Que son los problemas?_ .

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bob, abrió esa puerta vio a su amigo durmiendo y pensó:_Que lindo se ve durmiendo sin algún miedo o preocupación, como un pequeño bebé,me sorprende que haya reconocido que me gusta justo después de irme, que tonta fui pero gracias a este invento podré ver si siente algo parecido ._

Entonces, puso manos a la obra, le colocó el casco con un cuidado extremo a su querido amigo, ella se puso el visor, se recostó cerca de donde estaba su amigo y comenzó a ver todos los sueños que la mente de su querido amigo Bob Esponja podría crear.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Que tal están, soy nuevo en fanfiction y quise crear este fanfic de Bob Esponja, comenten y dejen sus reviews_


	3. Sueño 1:Escucha a los sueños

_Hola, como estan este año nuevo, bueno yo la pase genial, este capitulo y los siguientes que publique seran mas largos_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:Los personajes son de Nick y Stephen Hillenburg_  
**

**Escucha a tus sueños**

Arenita recién había entrado a los sueños de su amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el "Merca-ganga" donde Bob y los demás iban a comprar, al ver el carrito de compras que Bob Esponja cargaba se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de chocolates, flores y corazones y Arenita pensó :_Por que llevara todas esas cosas tan_ cursis. Al salir del lugar, Arenita vio la fecha del día :14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, por eso todas esas cosas tan extrañas que llevaba en el carrito, aún así siguió a su amigo hasta su casa donde extrañamente Bob comenzó a llorar, cosa que a Arenita le dolía puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a que su amigo llorase poco tiempo despues llego su amigo Patricio que lo vio y preguntó :¿Que te sucede viejo, ella otra vez? y Bob sollozando dijo :Si, es San Valentín y no se si decirle lo que siento Pat. Patricio se sentó al lado de su amigo y le dijo: Bob, amigo, tu has esperado mucho tiempo y eres un tonto por nunca haberle dicho que te gusta tanto.

-Lo se amigo, pero no creo poder decirle nada sobre mis sentimientos.

-Pero viejo si no le dices ahora ¿cuando?

-Pronto, talvez el proximo año o en Navidad, o en 2 años o en mi lecho de muerte

Patricio se levanto y totalmente furioso gritó

-Escucha bien Bob Esponja, por el amor de Dios, no puede ser que seas tan cobarde, eres un tonto por no decirle que la amas con todo el corazón, mírame a mi y Mindy, yo le dije que me gustaba y ella lo apreció y supo que no mentía y mira, ahora somos pareja, tu podrías hacer lo mismo si no fueras tan cobarde, eres un..., pero fue interrumpido por Bob Esponja, absolutamente furioso, algo que sorprendió mucho a Arenita,que nunca lo había visto tan enojado y gritando

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN PATRICIO, TU NO ENTIENDES NADA, NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE NI NADA DE ESO,ESCUCHAME BIEN QUE NO LE QUIERA DECIR NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA UN COBARDE O QUE NO LA AME, TU ERES EL QUE MEJOR SABE QUE YO LA AMO COMPLETAMENTE, YO, YO SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA OCASIÓN ESPECIAL PARA DECIRLE IDIOTA.

-¡ ESCÚCHAME BIEN BOB, ESTE DÍA ES EL MEJOR PARA DECIRLE TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y SI NO PUEDES DECIRLE EN PERSONA, ESCRIBE UNA CARTA O UN POEMA O ALGO ASÍ¡

Bob pensó y dijo -Tienes razón Pat, una carta, eso debe ser, gracias viejo-

-De nada Bob, y recuerda siempre escucha a tu corazón, como esa canción que tanto le gustaba a tu madre y a mi padre.

-Tienes razón amigo, gracias,.

Patricio salió dejando solos a Bob y a Arenita, que era invisible para ellos y estaba algo fastidiada porque nunca habían dicho ningu nombre que le diera algún indicio de a quien amaba Bob, ya sabía que estaba enamorado de alguien pero, ¿De quien?

Bob estaba escribiendo la carta mientras en su mente se escuchaba esa canción,_Listen to your heart _de Roxette, nunca le había encontrado tanto sentido como en ese momento, puesto que estaba escribiendo lo que su corazón le decía, lo que sentía por ella, escribia todo lo que le gustaba de ella, su sedoso cabello, sus ojos hermosos que siempre lograban arrancarle una sonrisa, su cuerpo, toda ella era perfecta, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo lo habia escrito tal como lo creía que ella lo apreciaría, el la amaba y estaba a punto de llevársela, pero algo pasó, desafortunadamente le dolío el estomago, tenía que ir al baño aunque tal vez los nervios le habían dado el dolor, pero por si acaso fue al baño, y Arenita se acercó para leer la carta que decía:

_Esto es solo para ti:_

_Tal vez yo no te importe en lo mas minimo pero yo se que tu formas parte de mi vida,  
tu cabello es el más hermoso que he visto, tus ojos son los dos portales a mi perdición,  
tan solo ver tu hermoso cuerpo y cara hacen que yo quiera explotar puesto que yo a tí  
te prometo todo lo que pueda darte a pesar de que no tengo absolutamente nada bueno  
solo puedo darte mi amor._

_Te amo_

_Bob Esponja._

Al leer la carta Arenita pensó que no conocía bien a ssu amigo, no podia creer que habia sentimientos tan profundos en su amigo, capaces de crear una carta como aquella, pero no pudo pensar mucho mas pues Bob regresó y se fue a darle a su amada esa carta.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Hola, como les va, bueno en este capitulo les di mas protagonismo a Bob y a Patricio pero cambiara en el siguiente episodio si es que quieren que termine el fic como lo planee en el capitulo 5, bueno dejen sus sugerencias, felicitaciones y quejas_


	4. Sueño 2

_Disclaimer:Los personajes son de Nickelodeon y Stephen Hillenburg y mención a los ninjas de Konoha de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Use de inspiración el opening 5 de Naruto Seishun Kyousoyoukyoku o Youth Raphsody  
_

Sueño 2 : Destrozos y tristeza.

El sueño cambió de golpe, de pronto se hayaba en Fondo de Bkini pero, no se parecia en nada al Fondo de Bikini donde ella vivía, era oscuro y deprimente, todo estaba sucio y destrozado, el Crustaceo Cascarudo parecia que nadie lo habia visitado en años, y no había nadie excepto... Bob Esponja, que corria desesperadamente, sin aliento, tratando de llegar a algún lugar, se veian lagrimas en sus ojos y su desesperación era evidente, entonces Bob dijó:Maldita sea, no se si llegaré a tiempo, Arenita lo siguio y vio que estaban en la laguna Goo, donde no había nada más que la arena, el mar que siempre se pregunto por qué estaba ahí, y una enorme figura encapuchada, que sostenia a alguien, Bob gritó: Maldición, llegué tarde, maldita sea, se agachó y golpeando a la arena gritó: Maldición, que idiota fui, soy un tonto, maldición. Entonces, Bob saltó y dijo: Yo prometí que nunca te dejaría sola, y nunca lo haré dattebayo, ese es mi camino, y se que hable como Naruto pero eso no importa. Bob trató de golpearlo pero falló y de un golpe el encapuchado lo lanzó al suelo, Arenita miraba algo enojada pensando :_Que tonto, no aprendió nada de lo que le enseñe, creyó que todo lo aprenderia de la televisión y eso que en el mar pasan muchas animaciones del Oceano que rodea a Japón, el Indico y de ahi saque varias ideas pero el o lo vio que tonto._Bob se levanto del suelo y dijo:No me rendire nunca jamás, yo puedo hacerlo, yo debo hacerlo, alzó la mirada y volvio a golpearlo pero el golpe que el encapuchado dio esta vez lo hizo sangrar, en ese momento el encapuchado empezo a subir y Bob gritó, llorando: ¡ ESCUCHA, PRIMERO DESTRUYEN LA CIUDAD, LUEGO HACEN QUE TODOS SE VAYAN Y AHORA, Y AHORA TT...TE LLEVAS A LA PERSONA A LA QUE MAS AMO, POR QUE, POR QUE, MALDITO, POR QUE. Entre los sollozos de Bob, se escucho una grave voz que provenía del extraño encapuchado que diciendo : Calla, es necesario, nos vamos.

-No, por favor, yo tambien lo amo- Dijo la extraña, cuya voz era muy parecida a la de Arenita y el encapuchado dijo : Vamonos ya, tienes que hacerlo, vamos.

La extraña comenzó a llorar y antes de partir le dijo a Bob :Creí que esto duraría mucho más pero como no fue así tengo que decirlo, te amo Bob, te amo tanto como sea posible.

Bob sollozaba fuertementey solo puedo decir : Yo tambien te amo demasiado.

El encapuchado y la extraña se alejaban y Bob y Arenita se quedaron solos, donde el unico sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Bob.

Arenita volteó a ver a su amigo, que no dejaba de llorar, como le gustaría consolarlo y decirle que ella siempre iba a estar con el, que iba a ser su mejor amiga para siempre, que lo amaba y que iba a protegerlo.

Bob dejó de llorar unos minutos despues y salio corriendo de ahi, no queria volver, solo queria irse de ahi y no volver, despues de todo de que sirve la vida sin amigos, familia y especialmente sin ella, solo queria ser alguien mas, alguien que no sufriera tanto, queria volver a su juventud a donde sus preocupaciones no existian era una especie de felicidad recordar, pensar en aquella felicidad, en todas las cosas que lo habian hecho feliz, en todas sus risas y pensaba en como estaba en ese momento, llorando y sintiendose fatal, queria regresar a su infancia y su adolescencia y posiblemente a un dia antes de entrar a Fondo de Bikini, asi no sufriria mas, tenia una especie de rapsodia, _a youth raphsody_

* * *

_Nota del autor  
_

_Se que no es el mejor episodio pero decidi seguir esta historia hasta el final.  
_

_Dejen sus reviews y sus quejas  
_


	5. Final

_Por fin, el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, el mas largo y espero que el mejor. _

_La primera cancion en la que me basé es  
_

_Son recuerdos y promesas rotas- Porta_

Una playa soleada, sueños tristes, amor imposible

Arenita siguió a Bob Esponja hasta su casa donde Bob se sentó en el sillón, se conectó un enchufe de una maquina extraña que Arenita nunca había visto a la cabeza, prendió el televisor, conectó un contacto a la televisión y... perdió la conciencia. Arenita se sorprendió y se preocupó mucho, pero inmediatamente comenzaron algnas imagenes de Bob Esponja cuando era un bebé y otras cosas, como su primer bicicleta y otras cosas.

_Dirás que son solo recuerdos momentos muertos no lo niego _

_son solo imágenes que oculta el tiempo _

_no tendrán vida propia pero tu les diste una _

_una oportunidad de formar parte de tu historia_

Arenita vió el primer día de escuela primaria de Bob Esponja, vió a los padres de Bob alegres por que Bob tenía muy buenas calificaciones, que le compraron una parrilla en su cumpleaños numero 10, su ultimo día de primaria y como lloraba al desoedirse de todas esas personas.

_y los recuerdos son parte de tu mente es algo inerte _

_tu memoria después de tantas cosas sigue fuerte _

_recordando aquellos momentos intensos de tu vida _

_tu primer beso, tu primera experiencia prohibida _

_tu primera caricia tu primer perro, primer amigo _

_tu primera novia que luego se hizo enemigo_

Los recuerdos continuaban, el temor que se veía que Bob tenía al entrar a la secundaria, como en una libreta escribia Amigos en la secundaria: y posteriormente decía NINGUNO.

Veia como Bob poco a poco crecía y como iba haciendo amigos e inclusive vio como una chica, una esponja muy linda, lo abrazaba y Bob correspondía el abrazo y la besaba, algo que provoco un ligero enojo y unos ligeros celos en Arenita, como diablos no le habia dicho nada de eso, luego seguía como rompian y Bob comenzaba a llorar.

_testigo de tus primeras experiencias en la vida _

_te empezaste a tropezar y a levantarte de caídas _

_con la ayuda de mama y papa que están ahí _

_desde el primer segundo y nunca han dudado de ti _

_pero van pasando los años y vas olvidando cosas _

_aunque hay cosas que jamás se olvidan como el olor a rosas_

En sus recuerdos, Bob era realmente infeliz y sus padres lo regañaban por sus medias calificaciones, a pesar de que le ayudaban en todo lo que podían puesto que lo amaban por que eran sus padres, tras apenas pasar la secundaria, en la prepa olvido sus tropiezos y mejoró, pero aún lucia algo triste, puesto que nada en esos momentos podía hacerlo feliz.

_los momentos del pasado se marchitan poco a poco _  
_porque hay recuerdos malos que a veces hacen tocar fondo _  
_tan profundos que te hacen pensar, recapacitar _  
_comerte la cabeza en un mar que te quiere ahogar _  
_recuerdas tu primera bronca, tu primer castigo _  
_por que se que existen promesas que jamás has cumplido _  
_recuerdas tu primer fallo, tu primera cagada _  
_tus comienzos, tu primera letra sigue bien guardada_

Arenita estaba muy molesta puesto que todas esas cosas eran insospechadas, le sorprendia que Bob nunca le dijera que había estado deprimido en su adolescencia, realmente eso le recorria la cabeza, que Bob hiciera las cosas tan mal para querer hacer cosas como golpearse a si mismo y morir solo y sin ningún amigo, realmente no habia hecho eso por algo qque parecia ser una canción.

Bob tenia problemas y los profesores de su escuela no se veian muy amables, estaba castigado casi todo el tiempo y casi cometía un robo, tenía problemas y tristezas y nadie podía ayudarlo.

_Se van, los recuerdos,¿a donde irán?, _  
_supongo que habrá un lugar donde permanecerán _  
_y seguirán, seguirán estando ahí siempre _  
_por que ahí cosas que no se olvidan ni después de la muerte_

Luego las imagenes de como había llegado a Fondo de Bikini, todo lo que había pasado y que finalizaba con la partida de Arenita

_Promesas rotas, promesas que intente cumplir _  
_hice lo máximo para que tu te sintieras feliz _  
_pero me amargaban los celos y siempre acababa igual _  
_discutiendo llorando y sintiéndome fatal _  
_y es entonces cuando tus promesas ya no sirven para nada _  
_tras cada calada dejas una vida atrás _  
_una vida que quisiste pero ya quise olvidar _  
_de una manera drástica y volver a empezar desde cero _  
_se que es difícil mi corazón ya ha dejado de latir _  
_por alguien que quise, si alguien aun sigue dentro de mi _  
_y me sigo rayando cada día pensando en esto _  
_pensando en un tal vez que tal vez jamás ha existido _  
_y lloro solo siento una gran angustia dentro _  
_quiero otra oportunidad aunque se que no la merezco _  
_y es que no puedo dormir me robaste la vida _  
_y aun sigo pensando en ti aunque mi cama este vacía _  
_la culpa es mía por confiar en quien no debía _  
_y es que un colega mas me ha fallado, adivina quien_

Luego se apreciaba a Bob tratando de superar la partida de su amiga, ayudando a las personas y conviviendo con sus amigos, pero se veia tristeza siempre en sus ojos, luego imagenes perturbadoras comenzaron a aparecer antes de ver una imagen que a Arenita le aterró: era Calamardo lleno de sangre e indudablemente muerto. Luego aparecian Bob y Patricio haciendo cosas extrañas y una imagen de Bob y Pat enojados, gritandose y luchando hasta que Patricio dejó inconsciente a Bob Esponja.

Luego aparecia un cohete identico a con el que Arenita se habia ido, y lo era pues para la sorpresa de Arenita ella se vio a si misma bajando del cohete y abrazando a Bob Esponja con mucho cariño._  
_

Tras otros recuerdos que pasaron velozmente la televisión se quedo en blanco tras la figura del encapuchado y la chica que había dejado ver por un momento un cabello castaño, Arenita se acerco a la maquina que tenia una inscripción que tenia su firma y decía:

_Para cuando no tengas más que perder, y todo lo quieras olvidar, usa esto_

y el sueño cambió.

Ahora Arenita estaba en una playa hermosa, igual a las playas terrestres pero el letrero de bienvenida decia: _**Bienvenidos a la laguna Goo.**_

Al instante aparecieron 2 personas: una alegre y bonita muchacha de cabello castaño recogido en 2 coletas y un muchacho bajito, sonriente y de cabello rubio, era obvio eran Bob Esponja y ella, se veian muy alegres e iban caminando calmadamente conversando y riendo, luego se sentaron y el Bob humano dijo:- S-si un amigo se enamorara de ti ¿Que harias?-

-Pues depende de quien sea-

-Entonces tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Bob se había sonrojado ligeramente-Y-yo te quiero Arenita, me gustas mucho, te amo.

La Arenita humana se quedó callada mientras que la real estaba alegre y sorprendida, despues de todo Bob la amaba a ella y al fin lo sabia

La Arenita humana seguia callada, pero poco a poco se acercaba a Bob humano hasta que la distancia entre ellos era inexistente y al fin se dieron un beso, pero el sueño se iba apagando, era de mañana, el tiempo pasó rapido y la noche quedaba atras.

Bob despertó y al ver a Arenita se sorprendió y dijo

-Debo estar soñando-

-No, no sueñas tonto-

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-No estas feliz de verme-

-Algo-

-No, yo creo que es mas que algo-

Arenita se levantó y lo abrazó, provocando un sonrojo por parte de Bob Esponja

-Te amo, Bob esponja- susurró Arenita

Bob se volteó y dijo

-Soñaba que dijeras eso desde hace mucho tiempo, yo te amo desde siempre Arenita-

Arenita sonrió y dijo -Bien hecho, sabes algo, eres un idiota por no decirme, pero ahora eres el idiota al que mas amo en mi vida-

Bob sonrió, al fin lo que deseaba era realidad, que felicidad.

Esa noche fue diferente a todas, pues Bob dejó de soñar y empezó a vivir, a vivir con Arenita que se habia vuelto su novia.

* * *

_Nota del autor:__  
_

_Este episodio fue al que puse mas empeño y espero que les guste mucho.  
_

_Dejen sus reviews porfavor y pronto creare una historia de Naruto  
_

_Goodbye  
_


End file.
